The present invention relates to water sprayers, and relates more particularly to a spray-pattern dial mounting structure for water sprayers which eliminates the drawbacks of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/813,009, entitled "the structure of an adjustable spray cup of a water sprayer", now Pat. No. 5,232,162.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/813,009, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,162 which was an invention of the present inventor, discloses an improvement in the structure of an adjustable spray cup of a water sprayer, in which the nozzles (261) which are arranged circularly around the spray cup (26) is extended inwardly and has a suitable length of wall surface, the inner wall surface of the opening rim of the spray cup (26) has a plurality of inwardly protruded lock walls (262) spaced equiangularly, and a plurality of locating slots (263); the connector (27) is provided with a conduit (271) which forms a valve opening (272) at a suitable position with a reduced diameter, a partition board (274), a water outlet (273) extended sideways from the central line to one side of the partition board (274), the partition board (274) being provided with a packing ring groove (275) for mounting a packing ring (276) and a locating seat (276) at the bottom to accommodate a locating block (277) and a spring (278); the main body (21) comprises a spray cup assembling seat (211) and an embedding ring (212) for mounting the spray cup (26). When assembled, an annular water chamber is defined between the partition board (274) of the connector (274) and the spray cup (26). However, the area of the packing ring (276) must be bigger than diameter of the extension wall of the nozzles (261). Because the packing ring (276) is made from flexible rubber, it tends to be deformed by water pressure and forced out of place, and therefore a water leakage tends to occur. Furthermore, because a water sealing ring is mounted between the partition board (274) of the connector (27) and the spray cup (26), the water sealing ring gives a resistance to the spray cup (26) when the spray cup (26) is rotated to change the spray pattern. Therefore, much effort is needed to adjust the spray pattern.